


When I'm Much Too Far Away

by violetshade



Series: Two Vibrant Hearts Could Change [20]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, M/M, Two of them, Zacky standing up for his man, almost a big surprise, cold turkey sucks, cute accidental confessions, hilarious bromance conversations, nightmares again, so adorable, teasing an addict, whew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Shads tries to make it to two weeks and Zacky finds out a cute secret.





	When I'm Much Too Far Away

He called her the minute he got back in the car that he had driven there.  
"Better?" He grinned--joking confidently.  
"Better." She was beaming. And speechless. "I....I just can't....believe you, Matt."  
"I love you."  
"I love you...you didn't have to do that."  
  
"Yes, I did, Shade. Or I wanted to anyway. We're meant for each other and I wanted to give you another reason to believe that." Ever since the day that memory had come back to him, he'd been overwhelmed by it--the fact that it had been her, "I looked for you after, Violet. Hoped to see you, since you seemed so interested." He admitted.  
  
She felt so giddy, "You were right. I've never forgotten that day. The day I got the hots for M. Shadows. That was before me and Jade knew anything about getting backstage. Obviously...I eventually figured it out..." Her voice almost disappeared, referring to the picture of her and Zacky, "Through all your different phases...you've always been insanely hot, Matt."  
  
She could almost hear him turn red and see the dorky smile on his face, "Thank you, Shade...god, you were so...striking. It's like the world stopped when I looked at you. Same thing when so many years later I saw you backstage. Heartstopping, baby."  
  
They both laughed, enjoying their flashback, but remembering how the other looked that fateful day had them both...on edge.  
  
"What are doing right now?" Shade asked, voice dropping almost an octave and making him clear his throat.  
"Violet...I'm driving," His heart rate picked up and he gripped the steering wheel harder.  
"Then...talk me off and I'll make it up to you."  
Matt shifted in his seat and started to panic but forced himself to turn her down, "Baby...I told you I was trying to quit for these last two weeks. That includes doing it to myself or you. Please don't ask me."  
"Baby, I'm so sorry, I just got so caught up in this I forgot." Violet was quite embarrassed she'd forgotten something that important to him.  
"It's okay." He needed to lighten the mood, stat, "Andy didn't swoop in on you while you were mad at me, did he?"  
"Matt!! Really?!?"  
He chuckled, "That's not an answer, baby."  
  
When she paused, he gasped--shocked, "Shade, for real?"  
  
"He, um, I--" Violet knew saying things like _'it wasn't like that'_ or _'he was just trying to be nice'_ or the like would all sound naive, "I told him what happened and we kissed. He stopped it, though, and was quite insistent that it would never happen again." She bit her lip nervously.  
  
"Wow. Such a stock move. Can't really blame him, though. I'd do it to be with you. Look, babe, I'm back at the venue and they already put off my sound check so I could do that. Talk to you later?"  
"Yeah, Matt. Thanks again for today. You really are amazing. I love you."  
He beamed, "I love you, Shade. Don't ever forget that."  
  
After their sound check they were sitting around outside eating a late lunch with the other bands.  
"Glad to see you took my advice," Brooks snickered, proud of himself, "That flashback is unbelievable. If that's not destiny, I don't know what is."  
Synyster chuckled, "Now that he brought it up, I remember that day. Hot, sticky day and we were all sweating our balls off. Fun crowd, though. And after the show, this Matt we hadn't seen in a long time showed back up--talking incessantly about the purple haired hottie in the front. I remember seeing the chick staring up at him, but I would never remember that it was Violet. I do remember we teased Zacky that she'd be a better fit for him, since his hair matched hers." He messed up Zack's hair as Vengeance slapped him away.  
Matt patted Brooks on the back, "Yeah, thanks man. I've been wanting to tell her about that memory, but I'm not sure I ever would've thought about doing it in that fashion."  
  
***  
  
Violet stared down at the stick in relief as she leaned against her bathroom counter. Crying, she threw it away and attempted to compose herself. It was the third test she'd taken in two days--the two days following Matt's radio stunt. She was several days late and a nervous fucking wreck. Until now. The tears were definitely tears of happiness and relief that they were all negative, but the tears came with so many thoughts...  
  
The first of which being the fact that if she'd _been_ pregnant--it could've been Matt's, Zack's, Synyster's, or Andy's. She tried to not let it bother her, or make her feel cheap, but it felt disgusting. How the fuck would she have Synyster's kid? Talk about a good fucking reason to stay away from one another.  
Matt had repeatedly asked her what was wrong, but she only insisted that she wasn't sleeping well without him and she was under a lot of stress. Both of these were true--and probably the reason she had skipped a period--but she still didn't want to tell him over the phone.  
Once she had a good cry, she felt better and told herself she'd tell Matt when they got off tour.  
Tour. They'd announced their second round of dates, which were mostly West Coast and the South and Europe. And another FOUR months. Andy's recording was going well, but albums took time. Lots of it.  
***  
  
Johnny and Brooks mostly took turns watching over Shadows after shows, since they suspected Brian or Zack would just wind up sleeping with him. After a week, though, they'd both had it with his flirting and Zacky offered--knowing he was pretty good at resisting Matt. So Vengeance only drank a little after the show that night, letting Shads get as wasted as he wanted. He'd been drinking a lot--trying to drown out how horny he would get every day. Synyster had already had to turn him down at least once a day for about three days now. Zacky was one happy camper, though--getting an extreme Ragemonster all to himself.  
  
After a few beers, Shads draped an arm over Zack's shoulders, "Does my girlfriend make you happy enough, Zacky?" He had a hilariously very serious look on his face.  
Vengeance laughed out loud, "What?!"  
"I really think you two are cute together--not sure why--but she's, ya know, mine. So. Just making sure you're happy and not settling. You should have someone who fulfills you, man."  
Z kept chuckling at the larger, slightly drunk man, "As Brian told me once, between him and Violet, I think I'm gonna be a pretty happy dude." He beamed, thinking about her purple eyes.  
  
In the middle of the night, Gates awoke to the familiar sounds of Matt having a nightmare. When he attempted to leave his bunk, Zacky pulled back at him.  
"Where ya goin'?"  
"Shads is having nightmares again. Someone needs to wake him up."  
"Yeah, well, that someone shouldn't be you."  
"I'll be fine, Zack," He kissed the smaller man's shoulders and grinned, "You fixed me up pretty good just a few hours ago."  
Vengeance smiled and let him go, quickly falling back asleep.  
  
"Shads. Wake up." Brian grabbed his wrist to keep him from lashing out.  
Matt's watery hazel eyes opened and then he broke down in tears.  
"Alright, come on out. I'm not hugging you in there," He consoled the singer once he had stumbled out in only track pants. Turning on a single lamp, Brian sat Matt down on the couch. He hadn't cried long, only sitting there sniffling now.  
"Wanna talk about it?" Syn got him a bottle of water.  
"Fuck no." Matt thankfully accepted the water and sat back, head leaning back on the couch, "But thanks, Brian...I'm just such a fuckin' mess without her. It's sad. I used to be a man, ya know."  
Syn chuckled softly, "Love does funny things, Matt."  
"I don't see you having nightmares."  
"No, but that's not what Jimmy's death left me with. You have nightmares, I have sex. Seems like an unfair trade, but now you understand that it's not always so great when you need it so badly all the time. Besides, you saw me when Jade left. I was a pathetic mess. No balls."  
Shads laughed, "Yeah, it was pretty sad. I've never seen a man cry that much." He teased.  
Syn's cheeks colored slightly, "Big words coming from a guy who was just bawling....seriously, you don't need to tell me about it, the nightmare?"  
"No. Dark, dark shit, man. Sexual stuff that shouldn't be in anyone's head...." He dragged a hand over his face, "It's only been a week and I'm so fuckin' miserable. I'm not 19 anymore, fuck."  
"Trust me, I know. It's only one more week. You can do this." He patted the vocalist's knee, only to have his hand grabbed.  
  
Brian got serious, "Matt. C'mon, dude."  
  
Syn's pleading was only met with deep dimples, "You know you want to." It was a complete 180 from the sagging, shaking shoulders of just a moment ago.  
Gates stood up and tried to walk the other way, "No I don't, Shads. I just had Zacky--"  
  
Shadows also stood up, wrapping an arm around the lead's waist and pulling him by the neck with the other until his tongue was in Syn's mouth. Brian tried to resist, but was soon wrapping his arms around Matt's bulky body, kissing him back.  
  
Both men whined a little when Zacky tore them apart. Vengeance wagged a finger in Matt's face, "Keep your damn hands off my man, Shads. Fuck. One week. That's all that's left and if you fucking try anything again I will beat your ass. And not in a good way!" And Zacky hauled off, Gates in tow.  
  


 

"Hi, Zacky. What's up?" Shade answered her cell after she called for a break from recording, since it was lunch time anyway. Andy gave Raven a look when she said hello to the rhythm guitarist instead of Matt as she left the studio.  
  
"Is this a bad time? I can call back. Just wanted to hear your voice."  
She smiled, picturing his adorable smile that she could hear through the phone, "No, it's fine, babe. It's good to hear your voice, too. Wish we could talk more, we're all so busy and on such different schedules."  
"And I know you wanna spend most of that time talking to Shads," She could hear the lightheartedness in his accusation.  
"Yeah, but I miss you too, Zack. Can't wait to see you in a few days. This has been the longest month of my fucking life."  
"Mine, too. Shads is losing it without you. I have to admit, it's kind of hilarious," He giggled.  
"Zacky! That's mean," She chided him.  
"I know, but he's just so desperate. Brian's held out, since he's an understanding Ragemonster and wants to help Shads recover, but it's really funny. He's been flirting with Johnny and it makes him so uncomfortable at a point."  
Violet laughed along with him, thinking of how cute his giggling was.  
"I miss your laugh, Vengeance."  
He stopped, blushing, "You wanna take me to a game while we're in New York?"  
Shade beamed, "That's a great idea, Zack. I'll get Jade to get me some tickets."  
  
Zacky paused, narrowing his eyes, "I thought you said Victory had season tickets."  
Violet winced, totally forgetting about the fib she'd used so long ago, that night that ended in their first kiss (well, what they would remember as their first kiss). There was a long silence, "They don't, Z....I had Jade pull some strings to get me those tickets last minute."  
  
Zacky smiled to himself, his heart warming at her admission, "Wow, Vi...bold move. I don't know what to say I'm so floored...you did that for me way back then?"  
Shade blushed, now sitting in her office, "Well I was trying to get my mind off Matt, and I really wanted to get to know you. You always seemed so fun to be around, ya know, from all the youtube videos and interviews over the years."  
  
He was playing with the back of his hair now. Their relationship, turns out, had this weird history just like hers and Matt's. Smirking, he tried to break the emotional ice, "Well apparently, you already knew how fun being with me is."  
They giggled together.  
"Gotta go, Shade." Zacky grinned wide, feeling the three words he was about to say a little deeper, "I love you."  
Violet turned bright red again, "I love you, Vengeance."

**Author's Note:**

> An almost surprise....  
> Another cute chapter, but don't worry, the smut will follow....
> 
> Uh, Zacky. So. Fucking. Adorable. :)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Please comment if anyone's still reading this stuff :)


End file.
